Deseos
by Ayrim
Summary: Petra esta enamorada de Levi, pero este solo parece tener una cosa en mente: sexo. ¿Será capaz de estar en una relación así o conseguirá derretir el duro y frio corazon de Levi?.( se m dan mal los sumarios u.u) Rango M por contenido sexual explícito. Cuarto cap subido! . LEVI /PETRA
1. Deseo

**POV Levi**

Petra es una mujer joven, con el pelo corto y de un color rubio rojizo, los ojos ámbar, labios pequeños pero carnosos, unos pechos no muy grandes pero firmes y bien puestos, unas piernas largas y torneadas y un buen trasero. De esto no me había dado cuenta hasta hace unos meses. Hasta se entonces solo era mi subordinada, un miembro muy valioso de mi equipo. Pero todo estaba cambiando.

Un sábado me levanté muy temprano porqué me una reunión con Erwin , Mike y Hanji. Al salir de mi habitación pasé por la puerta del dormitorio de Petra y me di cuenta de que estaba abierta. Me asomé y la vi durmiendo en la cama, destapada y con el uniforme puesto. Me acerqué y le puse la mano encima de la espalda y la moví suavemente llamándola. Pero ella ni se inmutó. Entonces empecé a moverla con más vigor hasta sacudirla. Sólo después varios intentos murmuró a duras penas unas palabras con las cuales quería decirme que estaba bien de esa manera. Miré todo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo y me di cuenta que llevaba el pantalón desabrochado (seguramente por comodidad) y que por la abertura se asomaba su ropa interior negra. Noté un principio de erección. _Maldita sea...tsk no debería tener este tipo de reacciones ante mi subordinada. _

Estaba sintiendo una gran necesidad de acariciarla y como parecía que tenia el sueño profundo me volví de nuevo hacia ella y la moví otra vez tomándola por el hombro para ver si se despertaba. No lo hizo. Esta vez no solté el hombro; empecé a bajar despacio por el brazo, tembloroso, un poco por el miedo a que se despertara y un poco por el hecho de estar tocando a mi subordinada durmiendo. Tenia la camisa remangada hasta los codos y le acaricie el brazo, disfrutando de su suave piel. Quería irme de allí pero no podía. 

Me incliné sobre ella y le dí un beso suave en los labios que tenía entreabiertos. El calor del contacto con su boca aceleró mi erección. Me quedé con mi cara muy cerca a la suya, sentía su aliento cálido y húmedo, volví a besarle los labios y empecé a sentir como mi erección iba cada vez mas en aumento.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Solo sabia que había perdido el control al verla tan vulnerable dormida y con el maldito botón del pantalón desabrochado. Me fui de allí rápidamente pensando en la fría ducha que me iba a dar cuando saliera de la reunión.

**POV Petra**

Estábamos a principio de verano y el calor se estaba empezando a hacer insoportable. Nos pasábamos el día entrenando y aunque fuera muy duro estaba orgullosa de pertenecer al escuadrón de tácticas especiales del Sargento levi. Cuando me anunciaron que había sido escogida por el mismo, no me lo podía creer. Ahora que han pasado unos meses, le escribo cada día a mi padre contándole que estoy dando lo máximo de mi en cada entrenamiento, en cada expedición y le explico el honor que es para mi trabajar junto al sargento.

No solo lo admiro como persona, también se que estoy perdidamente enamorada de el. Y aunque se que el jamas me verá de esa forma, soy muy feliz luchando junto a el para traer la libertad a las personas.

Había salido del entrenamiento y me dirigí a las duchas para quitarme todo el sudor y el calor acumulado durante el día.

Me quité la ropa e introduje mi pie dentro de la bañera y seguidamente el otro, me tumbé y disfruté del baño con agua tibia que ese día me hacía tanta falta.

Salí de la bañera y me puse una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, una toalla que solo cubría parte de mis muslos. Me doy cuenta de que no me había traído el pijama ni el uniforme por lo que tendría que salir con esta diminuta toalla al pasillo. Recé para que no hubiera nadie fuera . Salí y el pasillo estaba a oscuras pero tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna reflejada en las ventanas. Suspiré de alivio y cuando estuve apunto de alcanzar mi puerta una grave voz hizo que me quedara paralizada en el sitio.

"Oi , Petra"

Vi a Levi acercarse a mi a paso lento, se detuvo al darse cuenta de que solo llevaba una pequeña toalla y vi con sorpresa como en su mirada había algo parecido al deseo. Se acercó mas aun y me arrinconó contra la pared.

Iba a hablar cuando Levi puso un dedo contra mis labios, interrumpiendo mis palabras.

Me humedecí los labios con nerviosismo y observé con interés la boca de Levi. Tenía el labio inferior más lleno y sensual que el superior. Y le favorecía, le hacía parecer muy sexy. No se porqué me excite al verle de esa manera y me dejé llevar.

—¿Quieres besarme? —mi voz se asemejó demasiado a una súplica. Estaba indefensa ante la tentación, ante las confusas necesidades que atravesaban mi cuerpo.

—Sueño con besarte —murmuró él, colocándome la mano en torno a mi nuca y sujetándome con firmeza y suavidad a la vez.

Sabía que eso era mentira. Levi no había soñado con besarme, pero me gustaba cómo sonaba.

Observé cómo él bajaba la cabeza, sintiendo su aliento contra mi, la cálida y aterciopelada caricia de sus labios cuando rozaron los míos.

Parpadeé nerviosa y retrocedí apretadome mas aun contra la pared de manera involuntaria, poniendo las manos en el pecho de él.

Los labios de Levi se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa ante mi reacción.

—Me gusta que me mires así —ronroneó él con voz ronca mientras tensaba la mano con que me sostenía la nuca—. Con los ojos muy abiertos y oscurecidos por la necesidad de ser complacida. Ni siquiera imaginas cuánto deseo complacerte, Petra.

¿De verdad? Oh, Santo Dios.

—Vamos a ir despacio —me tranquilizó—. Despacio y con calma.

«Despacio y con calma». Cerré los ojos, dejando que el placer venciera al miedo cuando él capturó mi boca y empezó a besarme. Me lamió los labios y luego deslizó la lengua ligeramente entre ellos, jugueteando con la punta de mi lengua.

Temblando, abrí aún más la boca en señal de aceptación. Oh, Dios, ¿qué me estaba haciendo? Mi corazón retumbaba contra mis costillas y podía percibir cómo el de Levi latía con violencia bajo mis manos.

Nunca me habían besado de aquella forma. Los labios de Levi eran cálidos y dominantes, firmes. Poseían los mios con maestría, guiándome en un baile erótico y ardiente que hizo ponerme de puntillas para acercarme más a él.

Deslicé las manos por su torso y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos. Dejé caer la cabeza contra el brazo de Levi y me rendí a las sensaciones que fluían en mi interior. Sin poder evitarlo, mi clítoris

empezó a palpitar con una dolorosa necesidad que me obligó a apretarme desesperadamente contra la dura protuberancia del miembro de Levi . Me sujetó por las caderas, estrechándome con más fuerza.

Apenas podía contener los gemidos de deseo. Era un manojo suplicante de sensaciones que no sabía cómo manejar.

Intenté tomar aliento, pero no pude y tampoco me importó .Traté de alzarme un poco más, apretando mis pezones contra el cálido pecho de Levi, frotando el clítoris con más fuerza contra su erección. No sabía si podría aguantar mas.

—Levi... —Suspire entrecortadamente . Sus labios volvieron a poseerme de nuevo en un beso tan voraz y desesperado como las sensuales necesidades que me atravesaban.

—Tranquila —gimió el contra mi boca, con su pequeño cuerpo tenso y más duro que nunca—. Diablos, Petra. Me haces perder la cabeza.

¿De verdad?

Abrí los ojos y, por un segundo, casi le creí. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria y me miraban con deseo.

Me deseaba. No podía fingir la erección que presionaba contra la tela de la toalla . Vacilante, alcé las manos y las metí bajo su chaqueta del uniforme para quitársela.

La sorpresa brilló en los ojos de Levi, pero dejó que la prenda cayera al suelo.

Volví a deslizar mis manos por su pecho hasta los botones de la camisa y le desabroché el primero antes de levantar la mirada hacia él.

—Haz lo que quieras. —Su voz era dura y ronca.

Reconfortada por sus palabras, abrí el segundo botón al tiempo que él bajaba la cabeza para recorrer con sus labios un ardiente sendero desde el hombro de mi hombro hasta la piel sensible de mi cuello.

El roce de los dientes de Levi me produjo pequeños escalofríos en la espalda, y una centelleante sensación estalló en mi vientre, haciéndome temblar tan violentamente que solté un ahogado grito de asombro.

Seguí abriéndole los botones de la camisa con mis dedos temblorosos mientras arqueaba el cuello, intentandome acercar más su boca .

—En cuanto me quites la camisa, yo haré lo mismo con la toalla —me advirtió, demostrando que sabía lo que quería. Había determinación y deseo en su voz.

Yo quería deshacerme ya de la toalla, de cualquier restricción que hubiera entre nosotros. Quería saber qué se sentía al estar tan cerca de un hombre como Levi.

¿Cuánto placer podría aguantar? ¿Cuántas caricias podría tolerar allí de pie sin derretirme por el crepitante fuego que consumía mi vientre?

Extendí las manos hacia la cinturilla de sus pantalones para sacarle la camisa. Ahora estaba abierta del todo y mostraba un tórax sorprendentemente musculoso.

—Haz lo que quieras —volvió a susurrar él—. Esta noche soy tuyo, Petra.

Esa noche, sólo esa noche. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Lo malo seria enfrentarme a el todos los días después de esto. Eso me hizo temblar con un poco de miedo pero ardía en deseo y decidí seguir con lo que habíamos empezado. Ya me lamentaría después.

Tiré de la hebilla y le desabroché el cinturón para luego seguir con el botón y la cremallera del pantalón.

No era tan difícil. Podía hacerlo.

Le abrí los pantalones con facilidad. Debajo llevaba unos ropa interior de algodón y la gruesa y dura erección presionaba contra la tela. Sentí el calor que emanaba de su palpitante miembro contra el dorso de mis dedos y me dolió la mano por el ansia de tocarlo.

—Tu turno —gruñó Levi roncamente.

Noté que Levi me quitaba la toalla y me quedé quieta. Sin decir una sola palabra, observé cómo deslizaba la toalla por el cuerpo y la dejaba en el suelo del pasillo.

—Quiero tocarte. —El gemido de Levi fue más áspero ahora, contenía unpoder primitivo que provocó un escalofrío en mi espalda. Se me tensó el vientre y sentí que una humedad resbaladiza lubricaba mi sexo cuando él bajó la mirada a mis pechos desnudos .

Se me aflojaron las rodillas y el pasillo pareció dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Levi me agarró de la mano, y cogiendo la toalla del suelo me llevó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Se volvió hacia mi ,se inclinó y me besó con una hambrienta necesidad que me dejó completamente indefensa. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos cuando me alzó en los suyos y dejé escapar un jadeo al sentir que me dejaba sobre la cama.

—Haces que pierda el control, Petra —murmuró, colocándose sobre mi y cogiéndome un pecho para moldearlo con la palma de su mano—. Quiero saborearte por completo. Devorar cada centímetro de ti.

Aun no podía creerme que algo así me estuviera sucediendo. No había imaginado que fuera posible sentir aquella marea de sensaciones con tal intensidad. Levi me apretó el pecho para levantar mi pezón y luego lo cubrió con la boca para succionarlo, haciéndome gemir ante el brutal estremecimiento que se apoderó de su cuerpo.

—Le-evi. No puedo soportarlo... —me arqueé meneando la cabeza. Quería que él se detuviera, y al mismo tiempo no quería que lo hiciera.

Sus labios siguieron succionando mientras violentos estremecimientos me desgarraban y, entre mis muslos, se desencadenaba una tormenta de devastador placer.

Se me saltaron las lágrimas.

—Shh... Tranquila —jadeó él antes de atrapar con sus labios el otro pezón.

Acarició mi cadera y deslizó los dedos por mi muslo hasta cubrir los hinchados y resbaladizos pliegues de mi sexo.

—Oh, Dios, no. —¿Qué me sucedía? Algo oscuro y primitivo crecía en el interior mi interior , haciendo que impulsara las caderas contra la mano y apretara las piernas.

Esparció pequeños besos sobre mis pechos mientras yo alzaba las caderas. Con extremo cuidado, él curvó dos dedos para abrirse paso entre mis pliegues y tentar la entrada de mi sexo. Cerré los ojos aterrorizada y contuve las lágrimas. Era virgen , esta iba a ser mi primera vez.

Me quedé quieta bajo su cuerpo, jadeando, esperando el dolor.

—Mírame, Petra —ordeno Levi.

Le miré como el quería.

—Abre las piernas, Petra. Relájate.

Movió la mano entre mis muslos, acariciándome mi sensible clítoris hasta hacerme jadear.

—Así —me instó suavemente con la voz, con los ojos—. Déjame enseñarte lo hermosa que es tu pasión. Ábrete para mí, Petra.

Me obligó a separar los muslos con un gemido.

—Un poco más. —Obedecí sin dejar de observar sus ojos y su cara.

Me estremecí y sentí cómo mis jugos se extendían por la mano de

Levi , cómo mis músculos internos temblaban palpitantes en torno a aquellos dedos mientras arqueaba la espalda y el placer me atravesaba. Placer y dolor. Una mezcla de ardiente placer y dolorosa tensión.

—Eso es —gimió él, mordisqueándome la oreja—. Toma mis dedos, Petra Sólo

mis dedos.

Me penetró más profundamente y le clavé las uñas en los hombros.

—¡Levi, tengo miedo!

—Shhh. Todo saldrá bien, Petra. —Detuvo los dedos en mi interior—. No sentirás ningún dolor, ni miedo.

Inspiré temblorosamente y apreté en mi interior los dedos invasores.

No había dolor, ni miedo.

—Ahora. —Giré la cabeza buscando sus ojos—. Tómame ahora.

No podía esperar. Una extraña mezcla de miedo e intenso placer me atenazaban. Sostuve la mirada de Levi.

—Aún no estás preparada —susurró—. Necesitas un poco más de tiempo.

—Ahora. —Sacudí la cabeza cuando Levi se movió, trazando un sendero de besos sobre mis pechos—. No puedo soportarlo.

Tenía miedo de esperar. Demasiadas sensaciones se acumulaban en mi interior.

—Sólo unos minutos más, Petra—jadeó él— Pronto…

Levi deslizó los labios por el valle que formaban mis pechos por mi vientre, las caderas. Me separó más los muslos con los hombros mientras ahondaba aún más la penetración de sus dedos, hasta que no pude contener un grito de placer que me hizo tensare como un arco.

—Voy a adorar esta parte de ti —musitó él contra mi clítoris—. Quiero conocer tu sabor, Petra.

Acomodó la cabeza entre mis muslos, cubrió mi clítoris con los labios sin dejar

de mover los dedos, y luego los hundió por completo, llenándome y provocándome una oleada de sensaciones. Clavé los talones en el colchón y arqueé las caderas en respuesta a la provocación de la lengua de Levi , sintiendo cómo mi mente perdía la batalla contra su cuerpo. Presa del placer, salií al encuentro de sus dedos, de su boca, temblando y estremeciéndome ante las intensas sensaciones mientras luchaba por respirar.

Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba aquello con desesperación.

—Mas fuerte... Más rápido. —Las palabras salieron de mis labios mientras enredaba los dedos en su pelo.

Levi movió los dedos hábilmente, follándome con duros y profundos envites al tiempo que me succionaba el clítoris, lamiéndomelo con la lengua, rozándolo hasta que me quedé inmóvil .

Agrandé los ojos y se me agarrotaron todos los músculos. Cuando por fin estallé , no fue tan malo. Sentí un pequeño estremecimiento de placer en vez de una horrible y cegadora pérdida del conocimiento.

—Ah,Petra. —Levi apoyó la cabeza en mi tenso vientre. Su voz reflejaba un sombrío pesar.

Levi se puso de rodillas y retiró los dedos de mi cuerpo.

Se acarició el duro y grueso miembro y se dirigió hacia mi .

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió con suavidad mientras me abría aún más los muslos—. ¿Estás segura, Petra?

Observé asombrada el palpitante miembro de Levi mientras se posicionaba entre mis piernas para tomarme

Despacio, con cuidado, la ancha punta de su erección abrió los húmedos pliegues de mi sexo . Con una mano sujetaba mi cadera , y presionó el miembro contra la estrecha abertura de mi cuerpo, dilatándome , y comenzó a penetrarme. Mis muslos se separaron todavía más cuando él se inclinó sobre mi , apoyándose sobre un brazo. Levi movió entonces las caderas, introduciendo su polla lentamente en mi interior.

Era demasiado... Y no era suficiente. La lujuria se apoderó de mi cuerpo hasta que no pude evitar suplicarle, arquearme y retorcer las caderas contra las de él, tomándole y llevándole más adentro mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

Levi gimió mi nombre y tomó uno de mis pezones en los labios.

—Déjate llevar, Petra . —Su voz era ronca, quebrada por el placer.

—¡Déjate llevar! —La voz de Levi sonó imperiosa mientras me embestía con las caderas y me penetraba con su miembro más profundamente, acariciándome con las manos, con la piel, con su boca, con todo su cuerpo. Le clavé las uñas en los hombros y hundí la cabeza en las mantas ,

Grité una y otra vez y cuando estallé de nuevo una oleada de placer me atravesó a toda velocidad, haciéndome estremecer de pies a cabeza. Cuando me quedé quieta, levi soltó un rudo y ronco gemido, y tembló violentamente antes de quedarse inmóvil.

Su respiración era pesada y jadeante. Su polla latía en mi interio con mucha fuerza

—Lo siento —susurró Levi con voz apesadumbrada, apoyando la frente en su hombro.

Levi se levantó de la cama antes de que pudiera retenerlo,se pasó las manos por el pelo con expresión tensa y me miró con ojos llenos de pesar.

—No te muevas de aquí —me advirtió Levi, señalándome con el dedo para recalcar su orden—. Volveré enseguida.

Tras decir aquello, se dirigió al lavabo .

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él, salté de la cama tan sigilosamente como pude. Me volví a poner la toalla y escapé. Estaba terriblemente avergonzada. Sentía una angustiosa presión en el pecho y temblaba cuando me dirigí hacia mi habitación compartida con dos chicas mas. Estaba aterrorizada, me había acostado con mi superior y no sabia como hacerle frente de ahora en adelante.

Tenia miedo de que llegara la mañana siguiente pero no sabia como afrontarlo. Por el momento me dormí ,mi interior todavía ardiendo de pasión.

**Espero que os haya gustado! De momento solo he escrito este capítulo y lo voy a dejar así pero si os gusta y queréis una continuación hacedmelo saber y seguiré escribiendo! Gracias por leer, espero opiniones, besosss! :) **


	2. Sin Control

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios! Viendo el interés, he decidido continuar este fic y puedo deciros que constará de unos 10 capis mas o menos! Y habrá una historia, no solo será sexo :D**

**Tengo que agradecer especialmente a ****inoelizabeth , GirlSchifffer , Anzu Hyuga , Marga16 y a jin, gracias por comentaar! 3 3**

**El proximo capi sera desde el punto de vista de Levi, y debo avisar que este cap tiene contenido adulto ^^**

**Nos leemos en el proximo cap, y feliz año a todos! **

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,,-**

**Punto de vista de Petra**

Paso una semana y todo seguía igual que siempre. Como si ese encuentro no hubiera ocurrido. Veía a Levi en todos los entrenamientos pero su comportamiento era el mismo, frío e indiferente. Me sentía triste al pensar que esa noche no significó nada para el, que solo hubiera sido un polvo para quitarse la frustración sexual y nada más.

Luego estaba el problema del porque se fue de esa manera y porque mantuvo esa expresión en su cara. Caza vez que pensaba en ello mas triste me sentía. Decidí hablar con el, pero nunca encontraba el momento. Era de noche, estábamos todos cenando en el comedor. Yo estaba sentada al lado de Auruo esperando a que Levi se sentara con nosotros, como siempre hacia, aunque solo se limitara a mirar de forma aburrida a todos y sin hablar ni una palabra. Simplemente necesitaba verlo, sentir su cercanía.

Pasaron los minutos y Levi no aparecía. Auruo me vio bastante inquieta y molesta, por lo que me preguntó que me pasaba. Disimulando todo lo que pude le pregunté —: ¿ Porque no esta el sargento cenando con nosotros hoy?

Esperaba que no hubiera sonado muy ansiosa o desesperada. Auruo me miró con curiosidad y me respondió —: Petra, que despistada eres...¿no te acuerdas? Hoy los altos rangos tienen que asistir a un baile dentro de la muralla Sina. Antes he visto al Sargento vestido con traje y salir acompañado de una mujer, creo que es uno de los miembros del escuadrón de Hanji.

Sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al escuchar eso. Levi había pasado de mi, habíamos tenido un fantástico polvo pero parece ser que fui desastrosa porque ahora actuaba como si yo no existiera. Ademas de todo eso, se iba a un baile acompañado de otra mujer.

Solo quería llorar, por lo que me fui de allí sin despedirme de Auruo y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Me tiré sobre la cama y no pare de llorar hasta que me dormí agotada. Me desperté cuando todo se veía oscuro y con un ruido en mi puerta. Me levante lentamente y vi como la puerta se abría y entraba una figura pequeña.

Me asusté y me levanté corriendo de la cama para ver bien de quien se trataba. Me acerqué y cuando vi quien era ahogué un grito de sorpresa. Ante mi se encontraba Levi, vestido con un traje negro y plateado con el que se veía terriblemente sexy y guapo. Su mirada era fría y dura, como siempre. Pero esta vez parecía mucho mas enfadado.

Cerro la puerta y se dirigió a mi, agarrándome por los hombros.

—Maldita mocosa, ¿que me estás haciendo? — Levi gruñó en mi oído mientras me abrazaba. Yo no podía reaccionar, no sabia que hacer ni que decir. Levi había vuelto del baile, sólo, y se había dirigido directamente hacia mi habitación.

Entonces reaccioné, seguí mis instintos e hice lo que deseaba desde nuestro primer encuentro. Le bese apasionadamente. El no se resistió y me mordió el labio inferior para que así , abriera la boca y pudiera meter su cálida lengua dentro de mi. Nuestras lenguas empanzaron un baile pasional, jugando y acariciándose. Cuando nos quedamos sin aliento, nos separamos. Yo estaba muerta de deseo, lo necesitaba. Pero al parecer Levi tenia otros planes.

—Petra...será mejor que me vaya. He bebido y quiero recordar _esto, créeme._ Ven mañana por la noche a mi habitación.

Suspiré , haciendo un mohín pero acepté . —Bien, pero no vale cambiar de opinión ¿eh? Ademas creo que tenemos que hablar, necesito una explicación al comportamiento tan idiota que has tenido esta semana, Sargento.

Levi asintió y se dispuso a irse pero de pronto, oímos el sonido de unas llaves cerrar mi puerta y oímos una risa loca por el pasillo. Me acerqué a Levi y observé como intentaba abrir la puerta, pero sin éxito.

—Parece ser que Hanji nos ha encerrado...

— Tsk, Maldita cuatro ojos.

Levi se volvió y se empezó a quitar la ropa. Cuando se quedo solo con su ropa interior, se metió bajo mis sabanas y me miró esperando a que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga...

Si seguía así, me moriría de deseo.

Me encontré mirando al techo al despertarme, mis dedos habían intentado aplacar el deseo que sentía inútilmente mientras trataba de salir del tórrido sueño que me había hecho jadear.

Mordiéndome el labio inferior, giré la cabeza y observé la figura de Levi tendida a mi lado. Estaba boca arriba, con un brazo debajo de la cabeza y la sábana cubriéndole hasta la cintura.

Los duros abdominales y el pecho se movían al compás de su profunda respiración. Estaba dormido. Estaba tan sexy...

Quería tocarle. Mis manos temblaban a causa del deseo, así que cerré los puños sobre mi estómago para contenerme. Dios, había perdido la cordura, me acusé a mi misma, sintiéndome avergonzada

por observarle mientras dormía.

Mi libido aceptó con gusto la acusación. No podía recordar haber estado nunca tan condenadamente excitada. Ni siquiera en la noche que Levi me quitó la virginidad. Si no hacía algo para remediarlo, iba a tener que levantarme de la cama para cambiarme de ropa interior.

_Piensa en otra cosa. En algo totalmente distinto al sexo_ me decía a mi misma una y otra vez. Pero no podía pensar en nada que no fuera la necesidad de tocarle.

No se como he llegado a este extremo, antes no era así, me sonrojaba con solo pensar en un hombre desnudo y ahora...todo en lo que pienso es en tener a Levi salvajemente dentro de mi, una y otra vez. _Soy una pervertida_, me dije a mi misma misma alargando la mano, preguntándome si le despertaría aquel pequeño roce. Sólo quería sentir su piel. La suave calidez contra la yema de mis dedos.

No, no podía hacerlo. Tenía que contenerme. Después de todo, no quería perturbar su sueño. Pero, maldita sea, estaba en mi cama. Esa era mi cama, y estábamos malditamente encerrados hasta que Hanji quisiera abrir la puerta de nuevo. Y conociéndola eso podrían ser horas...o días. Esto iba a ser un suplicio.

Mi vientre se contrajo con fuerza. El recuerdo de la primera noche que pasamos juntos y del beso que habíamos compartido hace unas horas irrumpió en mi memoria y casi gemí por el deseo que me atravesó.

Toqué con dedos temblorosos los abdominales de Levi. De pronto, la piel bajo sus dedos se tensó y alcé la mirada de golpe hacia su cara.

Aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y su respiración no se había alterado. Pero no me atreví a comprobar el latido de su corazón para ver si era lento o atronador.

¿O sí me atrevería?

Deslicé los dedos por su pecho y su propio corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente al sentir bajo mi palma los rápidos latidos de los de él.

Cerré los ojos durante un largo segundo. Cuando los volví a abrir , observé el grueso bulto que se había formado bajo la sábana que cubría sus estrechas caderas. Su duro y erecto miembro empujaba la tela y se alargaba hacia su ombligo.

Un latido de pura lujuria atravesó mis venas.

Levi estaba excitado. Sabía que lo estaba. Podía sentirlo. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba ahora en tensión. Alcé de nuevo la mirada a su cara y vi el brillo de aquellos ojos grises y su entrecejo fruncido.

El no dijo ni una palabra. Lo observé tragar saliva y abrir los labios para respirar hondo.

Dios, lo deseaba. Sólo una vez más. Me estaba torturando al dormir en la misma cama que él, ¿Cómo iba a poder resistirlo?

—Lo siento —susurré, avergonzada por aquella incontrolable necesidad que me impulsaba a tocarle mientras dormía. Comencé a apartar la mano de él, pero Levi la retuvo contra su cuerpo con un ágil movimiento. Clavé los ojos como platos en la mano que cubría la suya, observando cómo él la deslizaba por su estómago. Tragué saliva , casi gimiendo cuando la sábana se deslizó por sus muslos y él me hizo cerrar los dedos en torno a su gruesa polla.

Entonces sí que gemí. El sonido que escapó de mis labios hizo que Levi se diera cuenta

de cuánto lo deseaba.

—Lo siento —susurré de nuevo, con los dedos todavía cerrados en torno al palpitante miembro—. Oh, Dios, Levi. No sé qué hacer. No sé cómo hacerlo. — Contuve la respiración y reprimí un sollozo mientras me sonrojaba furiosamente.

—No necesitas saber nada. —La voz de Levi era áspera y dura—. Toca dónde quieras.

Una parte de mi quería exigirle que me follara de una vez, que satisficiera mi deseo hasta que no

pudiera pensar en nada más. Pero otra no quería apresurar el momento. Quería conservar aquel recuerdo. Lo quería todo. Quien sabe si esto se volvería a repetir, si Levi al día siguiente, volvía a comportarse como si no existiera.

Deslicé la mano torpemente de arriba abajo por su miembro, observando cómo palpitaba el glande, brillante y húmedo. Podía sentir cómo las gruesas venas que recorrían la longitud de su erección latían con fuerza bajo mi palma.

—Ojalá supiera cómo darte placer —musité afligida y avergonzada.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —La voz de Levi era ronca, tan oscura como su mirada—. Dímelo.

—¿ Podría pedirte cualquier cosa? —le pregunté desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Cualquier cosa —me aseguró utilizando aquel tono lleno de deseo y lujuria.

Se incorporó, apartó la sábana y se movió sobre la cama. Sintiendo la penetrante

mirada de Levi sobre mi, me quité la larga camisa del uniforme ( me había echado a dormir sin quitármelo) y luego me deshice del pantalón y de las ropa interior.

Me quedé completamente desnuda ante él. El aire fresco me recorrió la piel al tiempo que un estremecimiento de placer me atravesaba. Podía sentir la intensa mirada en los ojos de Levi, el poder impreso en cada línea de su cuerpo.

Temblando, en silencio, me coloqué de rodillas en la cama, con una palma sobre sus duros pectorales y otra sobre el plano abdomen.

—Puedo hacer cualquier cosa —gemí , deslizando la mano por el cuerpo masculino hasta sujetar en mi palma de nuevo su grueso miembro.

Leví gruñó ante ese toque y me lanzó una mirada llena de deseo.

—Quiero... —tartamudee y levanté la mirada hacia la de él—. Quiero saborearte, Levi.

Quería meterme su miembro en la boca. Quería conocer su sabor, sentirlo latir entre mis labios. Quería liberar a la criatura sexy que había dentro de mi.

—Entonces, hazlo —gruñó el—. Saboréame y cuando estés preparada, llegará mi turno de saborearte a ti.

Me removí inquieta al sentir la punzada de deseo que aquella respuesta provocó en lo más profundo de mi vientre. Mi sexo ya estaba mojado, pero nuevos jugos lo cubrieron ante la aguda necesidad de sentir sus labios en mi carne.

Me moví entre sus muslos abiertos, sostuve su pesada erección por la base y la dirigí a mis labios.

—Eres tan hermosa, Petra —jadeó él, alargando la mano para acariciarme el pelo.

Levi apenas podía hablar a causa de la lujuria que invadía su sangre. Nunca había imaginado que su paciencia sería puesta a prueba de esa manera, que su autocontrol podría romperse con tanta facilidad.

Cálida y húmeda, mi lengua cayó sobre él, lamiéndole primero la punta y luego la piel más sensible de debajo, provocándole una sensación exquisita.

—Es increíble. —Las palabras de Levi sonaron entrecortadas—. Dulce Petra...

Su voz se cortó cuando lo acogí en mi boca y comencé a succionar tímidamente. Levi no podía soportarlo y tuvo que cerrar los puños sobre las sábanas. Mis inocentes caricias y mis tiernas succiones lo estaban volviendo loco.

—Lámeme mas —ordenó. Estuvo a punto de eyacular en el instante en que coloqué

la lengua justo debajo del glande—. Eso es, juega con la lengua. Fóllame.

Seguí lamiéndolo sin piedad con mi inquisitiva lengua, provocándolo, haciendo que a Levi casi le estallara la cabeza.

—Oh, Petra —gimió—. Acaríciame los testículos. Siente lo tensos que están. Acarícialos en círculos muy lentamente. Usa los dedos. —Apenas lograba pronunciar las palabras con claridad.

Me di cuenta de que Levi no podía soportarlo mas . Sentí su cuerpo rígido, al límite de su control, mientras mis dedos con sus testículos.

—Petra —Arqueó las caderas involuntariamente contra mi boca e introdujo su polla más profundamente.

Gemí contra él, introduciéndolo más en mi boca, y él siseó ante el violento estremecimiento que le recorrió

Levi arqueó las caderas de nuevo y sentí que sus testículos se tensaban aún más.

—Petra —jadeó, conteniéndose a duras penas para no explotar—. Tengo un límite. Me correré en tu boca si no te detienes.

Pero yo no le escuché, estaba extasiada y concentrada. Abrí más la boca sobre la carne de Levi , apresándolo entre los dientes y acariciándolo con la lengua.

—¡Maldita sea! —Alargó sus manos temblorosas y me agarró del pelo. Su control estaba a punto de hacerse pedazos.

Levi intentó apartar mi cabeza de su palpitante miembro; me tiró del pelo y gemí . Lo lamí con desenfreno, lo succioné en mi boca una vez más. Cerré la boca sobre la punta de su polla y la succioné con más firmeza, tomándolo tan profundamente como podía. Moví la lengua sobre la pequeña abertura del glande y le acaricié los testículos utilizando un poco más de presión. Quería que se corriera. Quería saborearle, disfrutar con él. Quería conservar una parte de Levi para siempre.

El áspero jadeo con el que él dijo mi nombre fue una advertencia. Pero yo no quería soltarle, no quería perderme aquello. Dios sabía que si me detenía ahora, no volvería a encontrar el valor necesario para hacerlo otra vez.

Jadeante, Levi cerró los puños sobre mi pelo. Su glande palpitó una vez más, tan violentamente esta vez que el primer chorro de semen inundó por completo mi boca.

Prohibido, salado, excitante... Ese era el sabor de su semen. Lo tragué con sorpresa sintiendo que el sabor masculino me colmaba los sentidos y me enviaba llamaradas de placer a mi hambriento sexo.

—Es mi turno —gruñó él.

Me agarró por las caderas, me alzó y me tendió en la cama. Me separó los muslos y se ubicó entre ellos sin ningún tipo de vacilación, envolviéndome con su potente sexualidad, intensificando las devastadoras sensaciones que me recorrían.

—Tócate los pezones. —Su voz era como áspero terciopelo negro para mis sentidos—. Déjame ver cómo te das placer, Petra.

—¡Levi —grité al sentir que él introducía la lengua dentro de los sedosos confines de mi sexo.

Él me levantó una pierna y la sostuvo en alto mientras me follaba con su húmeda y aterciopelada lengua, acariciándome las sensibles terminaciones nerviosas de mi tierna carne y haciéndome perder el sentido.

Me retorcí bajo él.

—Más —grité desesperada por sentirle en mi interior—. Por favor, Levi, necesito más, mucho más.

Necesitaba sentirlo dentro, que me hiciera arder con el largo y pesado grosor de su polla. Lo deseaba ahora. No quería esperar más.

Él gimió al penetrarme de nuevo con la lengua, saboreando los jugos que manaban de mi sexo .

—Levi, por favor. —Alcé las caderas y me presioné con más fuerza los pezones, imaginándosme allí sus labios, sus dientes.

Hacía mucho calor en la habitación, o quizá fuera el calor que provenía de mi interior el que estuviera provocando que perdiera la cordura.

Cuando la lengua de Levi se deslizó desde la abertura de mi cuerpo hasta mi tenso clítoris, supe que había llegado al límite. Y en el instante en que me tomó entre los labios y me succionó, exploté.

Mis caderas se arquearon bajo las manos deLevi sin que pudiera evitarlo. Hundí los dedos en su pelo. Estaba sumida en un erótico abismo del que sólo había oído hablar.

Me retorcí ante la destrucción de mis sentidos, agarrándome a él, obligándolo a seguir, exigiéndoselo, desesperada por experimentar cada gramo de placer, cada caricia, cada gemido, cada pequeña parte de aquella liberación que me hizo estremecerme hasta que colapsé sobre la cama, jadeando y necesitando más.

—Vas a destruirme —murmuró él, presionando la punta de su miembro contra mi sexo. Era cálido, pulsante y duro como el acero.

Me quedé sin aliento cuando sentí su cálida erección dilatándome, penetrándome profundamente. Lancé un gemido ahogado, abrí las piernas aún más y bajé la vista hasta el punto en el que nuestros cuerpos se unían.

—Joder, Petra —gimió él—. Observa cómo te poseo. Observa como te abres a mí. Cómo tu coño me succiona en tu interior.

Aquellas explícitas palabras fueron demasiado para mi, tuve que contener el aliento al sentir una pequeña explosión en los tiernos tejidos que rodeaban la erección de Levi.

—Te gusta eso ¿verdad? —Se adentró todavía más—. Te gusta ser mala, ¿no es cierto?

Abrí los labios, luchando por respirar.

—¿Te gusta ver cómo mi polla te posee? Maldición, juntos podríamos hacer arder el infierno.

Sin previo aviso, Levi deslizó las manos bajo mis muslos para alzarme las piernas y ahondar la penetración, haciendo que me aferrara a sus muñecas. Me embestía hasta llenarme. Levi estaba perdiendo el control;yo podía sentirlo.

—Más profundo —susurré—. Fóllame hasta el fondo, Levi.

Él arqueó las caderas para ahondar la salvaje penetración .Me alcé hacia él y dejé escapar un gemido roto ante la oleada de placer que me consumía. Emití gritos desgarradores , siguiendo el ritmo que él imponía.

—Por favor —jadeé, sintiendo cómo la adrenalina me recorría las venas a toda velocidad, cómo el violento latido de deseo que pulsaba en mi sexo me atravesaba las entrañas—. Por favor, Levi. Te necesito.

Un cegador destello de placer me hizo clavarle las uñas en la espalda e inclinar mi cabeza hacia atrás. Sus envites eran largos, acompasados con las contracciones de los músculos internos que yo hacía.

Más. Necesitaba más. Oh, Dios, necesitaba que Levi me follara como si aquél fuera el último día de su vida.

—Fóllame más duro. Más profundo. —Las palabras salían que salían de mis labios, provocaban que el control de Levi se hiciera añicos.

Duro. Profundo. Rápido. Levi embistió con más fuerza, hundiendo su erección dentro de mi . Acarició implacablemente con su gruesa polla los cálidos tejidos que lo acogían hasta que sintió que mi cuerpo se ponía completamente rígido.

Se tensó brutalmente y, cuando eyaculó dentro de mi gritando su nombre, hubiera jurado que mi espíritu la abandonaba. Que explotaba en un millar de fragmentos mientras oía cómo su propio gemido se unía al de Levi al alcanzar el éxtasis.

Me arqueé hasta casi lo imposible, con los músculos completamente tensos mientras volaba más alto, más rápido, y alcanzaba la liberación con una violencia que me estremeció hasta lo más hondo de mi ser. Luego vino la paz, el silencio compartido, la satisfacción de haber llegado al orgasmo juntos.

Me sentía saciada, pero, aún así, temblé ligeramente cuando Levi se tumbó a mi lado e hizo que me apoyara en su pecho. Me abrazó con fuerza, me protegía, me estrechaba contra el. Por primera vez en mi vida, había tenido el valor de ser simplemente ella misma.

Por primera vez en su vida, pensé que sabía lo que era el amor.

Era ser abrazada sin sentir miedo, entre muchas otras cosas.

Por primera vez en mi vida, me se sentí completa.

Mientras me dormía en el pecho de Levi, pensé que tenia que darle las gracias a Hanji. Sonreí y me dormí.


	3. Interrupción

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Gracias por los comentarios, me hacen muuy feliz! ^_^**

**Estoy de exámenes así que siento mucho traeros un cap tan corto, prometo que el siguiente sera el doble de largo! :)**

**GirlSchifffer :**** jaja muchísimas gracias por la observación! Lo escribí en principio en tercera persona pero luego vi que quedaba mejor así y lo cambie, pero me deje algunas cosas :D**

**Izumi Eien ****: ****Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! :) este creo que es menos intenso pero lo disfruté igual escribiéndolo 3**

**Galeidi : Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te guste este cap^^**

**Beeth :**** wii que feliz jaja que bien que te haya gustado :3**

**Marga16 ****: esa frase me encantó como quedo, muy sexy no? Jajaja**

**Dream Weaver Dili ****: jajaj siempre, arriba Hanji! En el fondo es un amor...me encantan sus locuras!**

**Muchas gracias también a todos los que leéis la historia, aunque no comentéis( comentaaar :d)Y eso,a disfrutar !**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Punto de vista de Petra**

Abrí los ojos cuando una suave luz inundó la habitación. Bostecé y me intenté levantar lentamente cuando sentí algo cálido debajo de mi. Baje la vista y ahí estaba. Levi dormía profundamente. Tenia una expresión relajada, bastante diferente a la cara enfadada que siempre mostraba. Me sentí feliz de verlo de esta manera.

Tenia un poco de miedo, pero me incliné y le di un suave beso en los labios. De verdad esperaba que cuando despertara, no me ignorara como la otra vez, y pudiésemos hablar sobre lo que había pasado y sobre nuestra inevitable atracción. Yo quería ser suya, tenerlo para siempre a mi lado, disfutarle, saborearle y sobre todo amarle. Pero Levi era mi superior y yo era su subordinada. Una relación así estaba mal vista y dudaba mucho que Levi quisiera adentrarse en una relación cuando era sabido que era un mujeriego y que cada fin de semana, visitaba los burdeles de la capital.

Suspiré con tristeza y me dispuse a levantarme. Estaba desnuda, por lo que cogí un cambio de ropa y me dirigí a la pequeña tina que tenia en la habitación. La llené de agua caliente y me metí, disfrutando de la calidez del momento. Al pertenecer al escuadrón de tácticas especiales, teníamos algunos pequeños privilegios. El mio era tener esta maravilla de lavabo en mi habitación, donde podía relajarme al acabar los duros entrenamientos.

Estaba tarareando en voz baja cuando oí un ruido detrás mio. Me gire y vi como Levi salía de la cama, totalmente desnudo y inspeccionaba somnoliento la habitación. Cuando su mirada se posó en la tina de baño donde yo estaba sentada, sus ojos se abrieron durante unas milésimas de segundo para luego volver a adoptar la misma expresión neutral de siempre.

Se acercó lentamente hacia mi en un rápido movimiento se colocó detrás mio, sus piernas una a cada lado de mi cintura, mojando el suelo de agua en el proceso.

—Levi ¿ que haces?-exclamé totalmente sonrojada, intentando taparme los pechos con mis manos.

—¿ Para que te tapas? No es como si no hubiésemos follado ya— dijo eso muy cerca de mi oído, mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja.

Una oleada de placer inundó mi cuerpo. Necesitaba que me acariciara cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, con sus manos, con su lengua, tenia que tenerlo dentro de mi. _ Petra,¡ Control! _ Me dije a mi misma. No podía estar siempre excitada cuando estuviera cerca de el, eso seria un problema en los entrenamientos.

Me di la vuelta y le regañé con la mirada. — Levi, tenemos que hablar, esto que ha pasado...ha sido perfecto pero no podemos dejarlo así.

—Shh, lo podemos hablar después, ahora tengo otra _cosa_ en mente.

Dios Mio, parece ser , que al igual que yo, Levi era insaciable.

Se inclinó y empezó a depositar suaves besos por mi cuello, hasta mis hombros, dejando pequeños mordiscos por el camino. Gemí de placer sin poder evitarlo. Yo no me quería quedarme sin hacer nada, por lo que me apreté mas contra el, frotando mis muslos con su ahora, dura erección. Levi con esto, suspiró con fuerza y levantó las caderas con un movimiento brusco buscando el contacto y me hizo sentir lo necesitado que estaba en ese momento.

Mi clítoris palpitó, rogando atención. Me armé de valor y cogí su mano para guiarla hasta mi sexo. Cuando la deje allí, Levi me separó los pliegues y empezó a masajear mi punto sensible con cuidado. Grité un poco ya que al principio molestaba , pero con sus besos y mordiscos me relaje y aumentó la presión con sus dedos, haciéndome ver las estrellas.

Con su otra mano, me empezó a masajear los pechos, tirando suavemente de mi pezones, los cuales estaban erectos por todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Volví a frotarme contra su erección, esta vez con mas fuerza, mientras volvía la cabeza y estampaba mis labios con los suyos, en un beso ardiente y desgarrador. Le mordí el labio para que abriera la boca. Levi gimió y aproveche el momento para meter mi lengua y acariciarle la suya.

Fue en ese momento cuando perdimos el control y nos empezamos a frotar sin parar, a acariciarnos en los lugares mas sensibles,de manera bruta. Levi estaba siendo muy salvaje, pero no me importaba en absoluto. Estaba rogando al cielo para que este momento no se acabara nunca.

Pero se terminó. Y todo gracias a Hanji. Cuando Levi estaba apunto de penetrarme por detrás, oímos como el cerrojo de la puerta se abría y Hanji interrumpía en la habitación con una sonrisa malvada.

— ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabia! Sabia que solo necesitabais un pequeño empujón- dijo Hanji emocionada, sin sentir pudor alguno al vernos en tan comprometida situación.

—¡ Hanji!— exclamé avergonzada. No sabia si sentir vergüenza o enfadarme con ella. Maldita sea, ¡estaba apunto de llegar al cielo!

Pero había alguien mas frustrado que yo.

— Cuatro ojos, sal ahora mismo de esta habitación si no quieres que te corte en mil pedazos — gruñó Levi, dándole a Hanji una mirada mortalmente fría.

— ¿Y con que me vas a cortar, eh pequeñín? A no ser que esa _cosa_ tan grande tuya también sirva par-

Hanji no pudo acabar su frase. Levi se levantó de la tina y se dirigió hacia Hanji fulminándola con la mirada. —Preparate para correr.

Hanji sonrió y se marcho corriendo de la habitación mientras se reia sin parar. Por desgracia, la risa loca de Hanji alertó a los demás soldados que se acercaron a curiosear. Rápidamente Levi cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia mi.

—Un día de estos, la mataré, y lo disfrutare, créeme —dijo Levi mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la bañera.

Yo solo pude reírme de su expresión de fastidio. Al ver que su erección ya se había bajado, me puse de pie y lo abracé depositando un suave beso en su mejilla. —Creo que es buen momento para hablar.

Levi suspiró resignado .—Bien, hablemos.


	4. Dolor

**Hola a tod s de nuevo! aquí vengo con un nuevo capi. Siento que no sea muy largo pero sigo de exámenes aun! T.T mañana tengo uno y el viernes tengo el último por fin!**

**Muchísimas gracias por los favoritos, las lecturas y por vuestros comentarios! Me alegran mucho el día y me motivan mucho! También me ayudan a estudiar mas! :) así que muchas gracias. Me hacéis muy feliz, os quiero!**

**(Por cierto, el martes sale el nuevo capi del manga de Levi, LO NECESITO YAAA! jaja)**

* * *

Nos vestimos y nos sentamos en el borde de la cama recién hecha por Levi. Tenia la mirada fija en la habitación con la misma expresión de siempre, esperando a que yo hablara. Pero yo no tenia ni idea de como empezar. No sabia como encontrar las palabras, si le decía que estaba enamorada de el, me tomaría por una loca y se iría.

Al ver que no decía nada, Levi se volvió hacia mi y me dirigió una mirada intensa. — Petra, no quiero herirte, pero no quiero ni busco una relación formal. Sólo me interesa el sexo, no necesito involucrar sentimientos, ¿entiendes eso?

Una parte de mi se rompió allí pero ya lo imaginaba. ¿Como alguien como el querría involucrarse conmigo?, pensé. Sacudí la cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos tan negativos y destructivos hacia mi._ Yo también podía divertirme, _me dije a mi misma enfadada.

—Claro que lo entiendo, y lo comparto , yo tampoco quiero nada serio— intenté decir de la manera mas natural posible , mientras desviaba la mirada.

Levi solo arqueó una ceja

— ¡Lo digo en serio! Tengo 21 años, es una edad en la que la que debería casarme ya pero...estoy bien como estoy, sólo quiero divertirme con usted, Sargento —le dije con una sonrisa pícara, mientras le guiñaba un ojo e intentaba no sonrojarme.

—Bien —respondió el con el rostro impasible—. También espero que entiendas que eres mi subordinada y yo tu superior. Por lo que cuando estemos trabajando, ya sea en entrenamientos y reuniones, nos comportaremos como tal. No esta bien visto que una soldado vaya a visitar a su superior por las noches, así que seré yo quien vaya a tu habitación. Seré cuidadoso.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras Levi se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta. La abrió y se asomó por el pasillo para ver si estaba despejado o no. Cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie, se dispuso a salir, no sin antes volver su cabeza y decir : — Y por favor, espero que tu habitación este limpia.

Dicho esto, salió y cerró la puerta. Suspiré mientras me tumbaba en la cama. Solté una pequeña risa, pensando en lo maníaco que era Levi con la limpieza. Al rato, empezó a entrarme el sueño y un último pensamiento me rondó por la cabeza antes de dormirme.

¿_Donde me estoy metiendo?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

A partir de ese día Levi se presentó todas las noches en mi cuarto , hacíamos el amor pasionalmente hasta que no nos quedaban fuerzas. Al menos yo hacia el amor con el. En mi interior sabia que yo era simplemente la persona con la que Levi descargaba su frustración sexual. Aunque esperaba con todo mi corazón que eso fuera cambiando. Deseaba que con la unión de nuestros cuerpos, Levi pudiera sentir verdadero amor hacia mi.

Cuando terminaba el acto sexual , el se vestía y se iba, sin ningún beso o caricia antes de marcharse. Eso me destrozaba por dentro , pero al menos sabía que lo tenia físicamente, aunque nunca pudiera traspasar las duras y frías barreras que lo protegían. Empece esta tortuosa relación con la intención de disfrutar pero los resultados eran todo lo contrario. Me estaba destrozando.

Hoy había estado entrenando duramente y estaba muy cansada. Cené rápidamente y subí a mi habitación con la intención de descansar un poco antes de que Levi viniera. Me desabroche la camiseta un par de botones y me senté en la cama. Lo necesitaba mucho esta noche, mas que las demás. Habia recibido una carta hace un par de días donde mi padre me había escrito que estaba enfermo. Me había preocupado mucho y había estado a punto de pedir un permiso especial para visitarlo pero en cuanto mi padre se enteró se enfadó y me dijo que estaba bien y que no hacia falta que hiciera un viaje tan largo.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me enteré cuando Levi entró en la habitación . Me volví sorprendida y vi como se empezó a quitar la ropa sin decir ni una palabra. Tenia una expresión cansada pero tampoco mostraba ningún tipo de emoción. Habia venido sin las correas, por lo que solo tuvo que quitarse los pantalones y la camisa del uniforme.

Se volvió hacia mí y de pronto sentí sus labios presionando contra los míos. Yo le devolví el beso y me retorció contra él cuando sentí sus manos en mi culo, apretando mis nalgas. Encontré mis manos trabajando su camiseta y mis dedos trazaron las líneas de su gran paquete. Guau, qué perfección. Sabia que nunca me cansaría de tocarlo, de admirarlo. Levi se retiró de mí un poco y me miró fijamente, sus ojos plateados devorándome con intensidad.

Sus ojos dejaron mi cara y cayeron a mis pechos escasamente cubiertos con la camiseta del uniforme . Mi sujetador era muy fino y sabía que si mirabas de cerca, podían verse mis pezones. Vi un nervio saltar en su cuello y yo estaba bastante segura de que se había dado cuenta. Pasé los dedos por encima de su pecho y por sus pezones y luego moví mis manos a su hermoso rostro. Me acerqué más a él y atraje sus labios a los míos, lo besé con entusiasmo, y empujé mi lengua en su boca. Toda la razón abandonó de mi cabeza cuando probé el sabor a cafe contra mi lengua. Tomé su lengua en mi boca y lo chupé lentamente, y él se quejó ante mí agarrando y tirando de mí hacia él. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda, desabrochando mi sostén.

—¿Estas bien? —susurró mientras me quitaba el sujetador, y yo asentí. Un brillo apareció en sus ojos y me empujó sobre la cama. Su boca bajó hasta mi pecho y sentí sus dientes en mi pezón, succionando y mordisqueando con avidez. Gemí cuando él causó que un torrente de deseo atravesara mi cuerpo y mis dedos se aferraron a su cabeza, los pasé a través de su pelo hasta su espalda mientras me ponía húmeda de deseo por él. Él cambió su boca a mi otro pecho y lamió alrededor de mi pezón antes de morderlo suavemente.

—Ouch — grité por el dolor de su mordedura.

—Callate mocosa — Besó el valle entre mis pechos mientras sus dedos jugaban con mis pezones y besaba mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en mi ombligo y jugando con su lengua unos segundos. Mi cuerpo estaba en llamas con su toque y me quedé inmóvil mientras continuaba con sus besos por mi estómago, y mis pantalones del uniforme. Mis piernas se abrieron involuntariamente con su toque y sentí su boca en mi dulce punto encima de los pantalones. Antes de darme cuenta, había desabrochado y sacado mis pantalones junto con las bragas y me encontré acostada en la cama desnuda. Cada vez me sentía menos tímida pero siempre me avergonzaba, como en ese momento, por estar descubierta en toda mi gloria, pero esa sensación desapareció en cuestión de segundos cuando sentí su lengua entre mis piernas. Sentí que todo mi cuerpo temblaba mientras trabajaba su magia con la lengua. Me llevó rápidamente hacia el clímax, y si yo no estuviera divirtiéndome tanto, habría estado un poco avergonzada de lo rápidamente que me iba a venir. Tan pronto como Levi sacó su lengua de mí, sentí que mi cuerpo temblaba y mi humedad se intensificaba.

Eso no detuvo a Levi, todo lo contrario, pareció excitarlo aún más y lamió mi jugos con su lengua mientras la deslizaba dentro y fuera de mí, lo que me llevó a otro punto culminante. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y me lamenté cuando llegué de nuevo, y cuando mi cuerpo dejó de temblar, Levi besó su camino de regreso por mi cuerpo, con una especie de sonrisa ironica en su cara.

Me reí y le di la vuelta sobre su espalda. Era mi turno. Besé su pecho, jugando con sus pezones y lamiendo sus abdominales. Su estómago era muy duro, y estaba muy bien trabajado. El cuerpo de Levi se puso rígido cuando llegué a los calzoncillos. Llevé mi mano dentro de ellos para sentir su virilidad antes de desnudarlo completamente. Sonreí ante su gemido mientras mis dedos rodearon su miembro duro y sentí como me mojaba otra vez, imaginándomelo dentro de mí. Estaba largo y grueso, era obvio que estaba tan caliente como yo. Corrí mis dedos hacia arriba y abajo de su circunferencia, y él gimió.

—Petra —murmuró hacia mí con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

Le sonreí mientras mi mano se detenía sobre él y me eché hacia atrás sobre la cama . Luego me empujó sobre mi espalda en la cama y se dio la vuelta para estar encima de mí, tenía los ojos vidriosos y podía sentir los latidos de su rápido corazón.

—No sabes lo mucho que te deseo —gimió cuando se inclinó y me besó. Sentí su mano separando mis piernas y pasar sus dedos por mi dulce punto, asegurándose de que todavía estaba húmeda.

—Oh —gemí incapaz de decir nada más. Puse mis brazos alrededor de él y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, con lo que lo llevé más cerca de mí. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos estaban ahora aplastados uno contra el otro y pude sentir la punta de su polla frotándose contra mí. Abrí mis piernas más amplias, instándole a entrar en mí, pero en cambio, sólo continuó a frotándose contra mí, sus manos apretando mis pechos mientras nos besábamos. Gemí y me moví debajo de él, y él me agarró de los brazos y me mantuvo inmóvil.

—Abre los ojos. —Su voz me ordenó así que levanté la vista para verlo mirándome—. Quiero ver la expresión de tus hermosos ojos ámbar cuando entre en ti y te haga venir.

Miré hacia él y lo sentí abrirse camino dentro de mí. Se movía lentamente al principio, y sentí toda la longitud de él entrar, sentimientos de lujuria, de placer, y delicia me envolvieron y grité cuando me llenó. Él sonrió mientras yo gritaba de placer y nuestros ojos permanecieron unidos. Continuó abrazándome, pero aumentó su ritmo, cada vez más rápido, y más y más profundo de lo que sabía que era posible antes.

—Oh Levi —grité cuando me llevó al borde de uno de los orgasmos más intensos que jamás había tenido en mi vida.

—Joder Petra, me voy a correr —gruñó cuando se estrelló contra mí. Soltó mis brazos, y yo recorrí con mis dedos de arriba a abajo su espalda estremeciéndose cuando llegó al clímax.

Levi se derrumbó encima de mí y me besó en el cuello. Lo abracé con fuerza contra mí y rodó a mi lado, con su brazo sobre mi cintura.

Yo estaba feliz. No sabia si era producto de mi imaginación pero había sentido como Levi había estado mas delicado esta vez, mas preocupado de mis reacciones, mas cariñoso. Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras me volvía hacia el y le daba un dulce beso en los labios. Me detuve a saborearlos y volví a besarle. Luego le di otro beso, y otro, no sólo en la boca, le recorrí toda la cara con pequeños y suaves besos. Levi tenia los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la ternura que le estaba ofreciendo en cada beso.

Pero de repente, abrió los ojos y vi algo en su mirada gris. Algo malo. Su mirada tenia una determinación furiosa y mientras los volvía a cerrar me apartó y se levantó de la cama.

—¿ Que pasa Levi? —pregunté un poco asustada.

Se volvió a mirarme, y vi que tenia la misma mirada que cuando tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro y se marchó. Era una mirada dolorosa y un poco desesperada. Pero no dijo nada. Como siempre, cogió sus ropas y se marchó dejándome confundida y triste de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Al día siguiente, me levanté echa polvo. No había podido dormir prácticamente nada, me había estado comiendo la cabeza toda la noche. No se que demonios le pasaba a Levi. Tan pronto hacíamos el amor y en cuanto me ponía mas cariñosa con el, el se marchaba molesto. Sabia que a Levi no le gustaban demasiado las muestras de afecto y cariño pero yo las necesitaba y tampoco creía que fuera tan malo. Por lo que aparte de triste, también estaba indignada y enfadada.

Entre en el comedor y vi a Levi desayundando con Erd y Auruo. No me apetecía nada tener que hablar con Levi por lo que cogí el desayuno y me senté en una mesa medio vacía, a un par de mesas de distancia de donde estaban mis amigos.

—¡Petra! ¿ Porque te has sentado tan lejos? ¡Anda ven aquí! —Auruo gritó para que pudiera oírlo entre el bullicio de la gente.

Ni siquiera me di la vuelta para contestarle. Levanté la mano en un gesto despectivo y seguí comiendo. Oí como Auruo se quejaba pero no le di importancia. No quería volver y tener que mirar a Levi. Ademas, sentía como su mirada me estaba perforando, sin ni siquiera comprobarlo.

Eso me puso muy nerviosa, por lo que me termine el desayuno con rapidez y salí del comedor sin ni siquiera echar una mirada hacia el. El resto del día paso rápido, estuve haciendo estiramientos y ejercicios de resistencia con Erd y por la tarde fui a ayudar a Hanji en la sala de investigaciones.

Seguía triste y enfadada cuando terminé y no tenia nada de hambre, por lo que me salté la cena y fui directamente a mi habitación. Cuando abrí la puerta tuve que ahogar un grito ya que ya había alguien dentro.

Levi estaba sentado en mi cama, con una expresión distraída mirando por la ventana. Cuando entré, me miró y pude comprobar que estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Se levantó con rapidez y me arrinconó contra la pared.

—¿ Porque coño me has estado evitando todo el puto día?—me espetó, su aliento cálido golpeando en mi oído—. Hoy teníamos entrenamiento juntos y ni siquiera has aparecido.

Suspiré con nerviosismo. —He estado con Erd y luego con Hanji, no te he estado evitando. Además, estoy enfadada contigo.

Levi arqueó una ceja. La verdad, no tenia ganas de discutir. Quería contarle como me sentía, el daño que me hacia al irse de esa manera todas las noches. Pero tampoco era justo que se lo echara en cara. Levi ya me lo había advertido , si alguien tenia la culpa era yo misma por ilusionarme. Volví a sentir como la tristeza se apoderaba de mi y sabia que tenia que tener a Levi de nuevo, tenia que sentirlo para calmar todas las emociones dentro mi .

—Bésame —susurré. No quería pensar más. Todo lo que quería era sentir sus labios contra los míos. Quería sentir sus manos en mi piel.

Levi sonrió y se inclinó hacia mí. Sentí sus labios presionando los míos, fuerte y duro.

Sus manos fueron hacia mi cabeza y me llevó más cerca de él. Sentí su lengua moviéndose lentamente en mi boca, y le devolví el beso con fuerza. Estaba envuelta en su sabor y nuestras lenguas se enredaron apasionadamente. Jadeé en su boca mientras sentía su mano en mi culo presionándome en él. Nuestros cuerpos estaban presionados y sentí su hombría contra mí, excitado y agitado. Me cogió en brazos y me llevó hacia mi cama. Estaba encima de el y moví mi cuerpo para poder sentirlo mejor. Sus labios nunca dejaron los míos y se movió entre mis piernas, su erección luchando contra los confines de sus pantalones, envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y jalé su cuerpo hacia abajo, más cerca del mío. Su pecho aplastado contra el mío y mis pechos encantados con el contacto cerca. Quería sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía y levanté su camisa, tratando de sacarla.

Levi se separó de mi ligeramente y besó hacia abajo de mi barbilla a mi cuello. Sentí su mano derecha subiendo lentamente para acariciar mi pecho y gemí mientras él lo presionaba. Todos mis nervios estaban puestos al borde y quería sentir su mano en mi piel desnuda. Me retorcí debajo de él y finalmente conseguí sacar su camisa. Pasé mis manos sobre su espalda, encantada por la sensación de su piel. El era cálido al toque y gruñó mientras lo rodaba sobre su espalda y me senté en él.

—Petra —gimió y sentí sus manos en mi cabello.

—Mmmm —lo besé de nuevo hacia arriba en su pecho a sus labios y comencé a rozarme encima de él. Sonreí con la sensación de su dureza debajo de mí y me balanceé una y otra vez mientras me besaba. Envolvió sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y las soltó en mi culo hasta que él estaba ahuecando las mejillas de mis nalgas y empujándome abajo hacía él más a fondo. Alcancé la hebilla de su cinturón, esperando liberarlo. Lo miré con verdadero amor y devoción pero algo en mi mirada hizo a Levi fruncir su entrecejo y me detuvo.

—No —Levi me rodó sobre la espalda y se acostó junto a mí —No creo que esta sea una buena idea.

—¿Qué? —Suspiré y me incliné sobre él—. ¿Por qué no? Lo hemos echo un montón de veces ya.

—¿ Has visto la maldita mirada que tienes en este momento? Esto es algo mucho mas que sexo para ti Petra, ni siquiera intentes negarlo. Eres un jodido libro abierto.

—¿Qué? —Mis mejillas ardieron con sus palabras.

—No soy el hombre que necesitas, Petra. —Sus ojos lucían fríos—. No estoy buscando un felices por siempre.

—¿De verdad sólo quieres sexo casual? —Rodé lejos de él.

—Es lo mejor para los dos, que solo sea así, créeme.

—¿Y porque tienes que decidir tu que es lo mejor para los dos?

Levi suspiró con fastidio , llevándose las manos a su pelo. —Mira, sabía que esto no era buena idea. Es mejor que esto termine aquí. Lo único que conseguiremos sera dolor y mas dolor. Ademas hay cosas más importantes ahora. Tenemos a un mocoso de mierda que se puede convertir en titan y es mi trabajo vigilarlo. No puedo concentrarme en nada mas.

Las palabras de Levi rompieron mi corazón y dolía, dolía como el infierno. ¿Por que me pasaba esto a mi? ¿ Porque me he enamorado de un hombre tan frió?

—Tienes razón —murmuré enfadada—. No se como he podido pensar que un hombre como tu pudiera ser tan jodidamente cobarde. Eres lo peor Levi, tienes el corazón podrido. O alomejor no tienes corazón y yo he estado a punto de entregarte el mio. ¡Te odio!

Ante esto, Levi no dijo nada, mantuvo una expresión estoica en su rostro , mientras se levantaba de la cama y se marchaba sin ni siquiera mirar atrás. Por mucho que estuviera enfadada con el, sabia que había echo lo correcto. Pero nada pudo evitar que una enorme tristeza me invadiera ya que sabía que en ese momento , lo había perdido para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba tres días sin ver a Levi. Habia tenido que viajar junto a Erwin a Sina para concretar la entrada del niño titan en los cuerpos de reconocimiento y había dejado como líder del escuadrón a Erd durante esos días. Lo estaba echado mucho de menos. Me había concentrado en entrenar duro hasta que se ponía el sol con Auruo , evitando pensar en Levi y en cuanto lo necesitaba de nuevo. Me vestí con el uniforme y baje al comedor. Estaba casi vació por lo que disfrute un rato de la tranquilidad del ambiente . Terminé el desayuno y salí fuera.

En el exterior, hacia un día gris y nublado y lloviznaba un poco. Aun así yo lo disfrute mucho ya que adoraba el olor a humedad . Suspiré mientras tenia la mirada fija en el cielo. Un ruido me despertó de mi ensoñamiento. Un carruaje se paró enfrente de donde yo estaba . Lo mire con curiosidad mientras la puerta se abría y el Comandante Erwin salia de el. Detrás de el le seguía Levi con su expresión aburrida de siempre. Sonreí emocionada y olvidando que estábamos enfadados, estuve apunto de ir a saludarle cuando me di cuenta de que no eran los únicos ocupantes del carro. Levi se volvió y tendió una mano, la cual fue agarrada por otra mano, de aspecto delicado. A esa mano le siguió el cuerpo de una mujer. Y tengo que decir que era una de las mujeres mas preciosas que he visto en mi vida. Era ese tipo de mujeres que te hacían sentir que no eras nada, insignificante.

Tenia el pelo rubio, llegandole por la cintura y lo llevaba recogido en unas horquillas de aspecto muy caro. Tenia la piel pálida, parecía de porcelana. Lo que mas me molestó fue su mirada, la mirada que le dio a Levi, a _mi _Levi. Mientras le cogía la mano le miró de una manera cariñosa y dulce, pero también posesiva. No solo le agarró de la mano, si no que también le cogió del brazo cuando salio por completo del carruaje. Levi sonrió calidamente a la chica tras ese gesto mientras pasaba por mi lado sin ni siquiera dirigirme la palabra.


End file.
